Mereka Pergi
by ShiroNeko-XD
Summary: Tanpa senyum, Mamori Anezaki tak bisa menjadi Deimon's Angel. Ada apa dengannya? Deimon Devil Bat's Team berusaha mencari tahu! RnR please...


Tap, tap, tap, gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya riang.

Sedikit lagi, tinggal berbelok di depan sana.

Tap, tap, tap, pikirannya sudah melayang memikirkannya.

Dan itu dia, di sana—HAH?

* * *

**Mereka Pergi?  
**

**Eyeshield 21 fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Story by Riichiro Inagaki and Art by Yuusuke Murata**

**Warning : OOC, alur kecepatan, humor garing, ide crack pastinya =3=**

**

* * *

Pagi hari, d****i depan gerbang SMU Deimon...**

"Selamat pagi, Mamori-neechan," sapa pemuda berambut coklat hazelnut, Sena Kobayakawa namanya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Mamori-san!" teriak seorang pemuda lagi di sebelah Sena, namanya Raimon Taro alias Monta.

"Hm," jawab yang disapa, Mamori Anezaki, dengan singkat, padat, dan lemas. Tanpa tersenyum atau berkata apapun lagi, dia pergi.

Sena dan Monta saling berpandangan heran, diikuti dengan perasaan was-was.

**Masih pagi hari, d****i kelas 2-1...**

"Mamori-chan, ohayou!" ucap Ako ceria, begitu Mamori memasuki kelas. Sara juga tersenyum menyambut saat melihat temannya yang satu itu datang.

"Hai juga," jawab Mamori singkat, langsung duduk di kursinya, terpuruk dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Sara dan Ako saling pandang. Mamori tidak tersenyum seperti biasanya. Mamori yang mereka kenal adalah Mamori yang akan menyapa balik dengan semangat merdeka-atau-mati!

"..."

"..."

"MAMORI! ADA APA DENGANMU?"

**Pulang sekolah, di lapangan****...**

"Manager jelek, jangan bengong!"

"Iya."

"Mamori-neechan! Airnya di mana?"

"Ini."

"Anezaki-san, tolong handuknya."

"Baik."

, anak-anak klub amefuto Deimon sudah curiga dari tadi pagi, hari ini Mamori bersikap aneh. Sangat aneh, menurut mereka. Kenapa dia jadi lesu begitu?

Ke mana perginya manager mereka yang lembut dan hangat?

Ke mana perginya senyum ceria menenangkan sang malaikat Deimon?

Ke mana perginya sang ibu yang melindungi mereka dari latihan neraka yang berlebihan?

Tidak, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

"Sena, kamu saja yang bicara," usul Monta. "Kamu orang yang paling dekat dengannya, kan?"

"Hie? Ng-nggak, ah," kata Sena tak membantu. "Kenapa nggak kamu saja?"

"Uhh, aku juga segan..." Monta melirik ke teman-teman yang lain. Bukannya istirahat dengan benar—dalam arti, duduk ngadem, minum sepuasnya, atau menghafal kartu strategi—mereka malah sibuk membicarakan berbagai teori tentang manager mereka itu.

"Mungkin dia sedang merumuskan bagaimana caranya mengingat berbagai materi baru, pasti karena shock ujian sebentar lagi..." ucap Yukimitsu memeras otak.

"Ujian masih lama, tidak mungkin," potong Jumonji, Kuroki, dan Togano serempak.

"Fu-fugo!" tambah Komusubi.

"Maksudmu, ada masalah dalam keluarga? Mungkin juga," kata Kurita berbaik hati menjelaskan maksud Komusubi.

Doburoku-sensei dan Musashi melirik ke arah Mamori yang sedang merapikan data latihan barusan. Di sebelahnya, Hiruma berkali-kali menembakkan senapannya, yang pelurunya ditangkis Mamori dengan reflek sempurna, setiap kali Mamori tertangkap basah sedang bengong. _Tidak, mereka akur seperti biasa_, pikir 2 orang tertua di klub itu.

"Eh, minta tolong Suzuna saja!" celetuk Monta.

"Kau lupa? Dia dan Taki absen, mau menengok saudara mereka di Hokkaido, katanya," ingat Sena sambil memperlihatkan e-mail Suzuna di inbox hapenya.

"Pantas dari tadi aku tidak mendengar teriakan penyemangat."

Di belakang mereka, anak-anak yang lain akhirnya menyerah memikirkan teori-teori gaje yang semakin mustahil untuk dipikirkan.

"Baiklah, nanti aku tanya," ucap Kurita menawarkan diri.

**Selesai kegiatan klub, d****alam ruang klub...**

"Mamori-chan, boleh bertanya sesuatu?" celetuk Kurita membuka pembicaraan. Yang lain mengintip dari ruang ganti. Penasaran.

"Ada apa?"

"Itu, hari ini... kamu aneh sekali. Tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya. Kamu kenapa?"

Mamori mendesah, diliriknya kalender yang tergantung di belakang Kurita. Sejenak Kurita tidak mengerti, tapi dia segera mendapat pencerahan—ting! begitu.

"Apa—sudah waktunya tutup?" tebak Kurita.

Mamori mengangguk.

Kurita ikut terserang 5L—lemah, letih, lesu, lunglai, loyo.

Yang lain semakin heran.

Sebenarnya, ada apa ini?

Sementara itu, di belakang mereka, Hiruma menghubungi seseorang, dan kembali memainkan permen karet free-sugar beserta laptopnya.

**Selesainya latihan klub,**** di gerbang sekolah...**

"Kurita-san, sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?" tanya Monta tak henti-hentinya. Sekarang mereka dalam perjalanan ke tempat semua sumber keanehan ini. Kurita hanya diam seribu kalimat, tapi tetap mengisyaratkan mereka semua untuk mengikutinya.

Masih penasaran ada apa, anak-anak kembali melanjutkan membicarakan teori-teori gak jelas tadi siang. Yukimitsu baru akan mengatakan teori barunya yang kedelapan saat Kurita berhenti mendadak.

Kurita menunjuk sebuah toko.

Semua tertegun, lupa bernafas.

Di depan mereka ada sebuah toko yang tutup, dengan selembar pengumuman tertempel di pintunya...

**Kepada semua pelanggan Kariya Bakery****,**

**Kami akan menutup toko sampai seminggu setelah lebaran.**

**Terima kasih atas perhatiannya.**

**Minal ai****din wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin!**

Hyuuuusshhh~

Angin malam berhembus dingin, seakan mengejek.

"_Sayonara, kuriimu __puufu_..."

**Keesokan harinya****...**

"Yaaa~ minna, Mamo-nee kenapa, sih?" tanya Suzuna yang sudah datang lagi esok harinya, sambil membawa bungkusan besar.

"Uhh, dia lagi nggak semangat," kata Monta yang juga loyo. Mana bisa semangat kalau sumber semangatnya—senyum Mamori—juga nggak ada? Tapi di belakangnya, Taki asyik berputar-putar gak jelas, seperti biasanya.

"Karyawan Kariya Bakery pada mudik, Mamori-neechan jadi nggak bisa beli cream puff lagi," jelas Sena, merasa kasihan pada Kurita yang juga lunglai akibat tak adanya pasokan cream puff lagi. "Itu kamu bawa apa?"

"Hhmmm~"

Sambil menyimpan senyum, Suzuna melesat menghampiri Mamori dan Kurita yang sedang ber-5L-ria. "Mamo-nee dan Kuritan, ini oleh-oleh dariku!" teriaknya sambil membuka bungkusannya. Bungkusan Holland Bakery yang berisi cream puff. Banyak cream puff.

"UWWAAAHH!" teriak Mamori dan Kurita berbinar-binar.

"A-ha-ha~ Adikku, dari mana kamu punya uang untuk membeli—aduh!" perkataan Taki dihentikan oleh sikutan dari adiknya, yang sekarang sedang asyik melihat pertandingan menghabiskan cream puff sebejibun yang memang sudah menunggu untuk dimakan.

1 hari lagi berakhir gembira di Deimon.

* * *

**TAMAT**

-dengan gajenya-

Iya, gitu aja.

Halah, beneran ide blank abis. Apa ini menyinggung soal SARA? Kuharap tidak... Ini pengalaman pribadi :P

Maaf telat update! Terlalu banyak kesialan dan godaan yang menggangguku dan sangat tidak penting untuk diceritakan...

Buat yang merayakan, selamat hari raya Idul Fitri yah! Bagi-bagi thr-nya gitu :)

And review please! Kritik-saran-cacian-makian-protes-anything!

**OMAKE**

Seorang siswa Deimon berambut spike dicat pirang, mendekati sebuah mesin ATM. Dikeluarkannya sebuah kartu, dimasukkan ke celah mesin tersebut, dan dia menekan tombol kodenya. Mengecek saldonya.

"Tch, sudah kubilang untuk tidak menghabiskan semua rekeningku..." gerutunya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah foto seorang gadis manis yang sedang memakan cream puff dengan rakusnya.

Terkekeh penuh arti, dan dia pergi begitu saja.

XD

I

I

I

V


End file.
